Dark Time Warp Trio Preview
by Writer25
Summary: Joe, Sam, and Fred have taken over the east coast in a reign of terror due to Joe's powerful magic and evil nature. A preview of my Dark Time Warp Trio story. Ratings may change


**A/N- This is just a preview to test the waters. If I feel like I get a good response then maybe I'll write more. Has nothing to do with my other stories. Read and REVIEW please.**

There was a sharp divide in the map, and the entire country was shadowed in fear. Nearly the entire east coast was under the control of one person, and the state of New York was the most desolate and dangerous of them all. Most of the larger buildings and been completely destroyed. The ones standing weren't much better. And the air was thick and polluted with the residue of dark magic, still hanging in the air. It had been three years since the takeover, but the scar still ran deep and permanent.

The warning sirens began to sound as the light disappeared from the sky. Mr. Henry Williams sat in the living room with his neighbors, deep fear gripping his heart. There were only twelve of them, anymore would be suicide. The enforcers hated unauthorized grouping. But this was an emergency. Arin, age twelve, Kevin, age thirteen, and his own son Marcus, only seven years old, had been caught trying to buy counterfeit passes in an attempt to go to California.

"What are we going to do Williams?" His neighbor Arnolds said impatiently. "We're lucky that I was the one who caught them. Who know what would have happened if he-"

"He didn't so there's no need to bring him up." Henry's Martha spoke up quietly. Her hair used to be brown but now it was quickly greying. "We're scared enough as it is."

"Were they seen?" Henry Williams asked. "Not just by any enforcers, but anyone at all? There's no telling who we can or can't trust these days."

Arnolds shook his head. "No, no one that I know of. I only saw them because I was taking a leak and-"

"We were trying to get help!" Kevin interrupted. "They say that California is fortified and might have the resources to defeat him once and for all!"

"Shut your mouth!" Martha whispered sharply. "Who knows what magic he has that he can use to eavesdrop with?"

"Mom," Their fifteen year old daughter placed a hand on her arm. "Mom sit down, remember your heart condition."

"You boys cannot do this sort of thing." Mr. Williams chided the children. "Never do that again, no matter what the circumstances. You know the punishment for any law broken is-"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. The knocking persisted and became more impatient. Mr. Williams's heart leapt into his throat. He knew that if no one answered the door they'd break down, but the terror was too great. It was his daughter who finally moved away from her mother and opened the door.

"Finally." A young man laughed and strode into the room, followed by two older guys. "I'd thought you'd never answer the door."

There was a collective gasp of fear among the room. The Enforcers. The three of them all wore dark clothes, and the two older ones were unarmed, but it was the younger man that sent a shiver of terror through them all. The young man was sixteen, blond, with piercing grey blue eyes. He smiled at the group, but carried a wooden baseball bat over his shoulder.

Fred, the leader of the enforcers.

"Ooh are you guys having a party?" Fred asked slowly walking into the living room. "Where's the food?

No one answered him. The two other thugs began ransacking the living room and kitchen. Fred continued to smile as he walked around the living room, but his finger began tapping against the handle of his baseball bat.

"Hmm, no food means no party. Which means that you all are illegally gathering for another reason." Fred looked around the still silent room until his eyes landed on Arin, Kevin, and Marcus. "It wouldn't happen to do with these three kids and illegal passes would it?"

Arnolds drew in a sharp and his wife went completely pale. But still no one answered. Fred's eyes became colder and his smile hardened. The two thugs moved to other rooms and there was the sound of breaking glass.

"No one wants to answer me huh?" Fred shrugged. "That's cool. I guess I have to find someone else to talk to."

Mr. Williams's heart sank when Fred began walking towards his daughter. She tried to put a brave face on, but he could see her hands trembling. When he reached her, Fred roughly cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey beautiful." He cooed. "You're kind of pretty to be living in a dump like this." He leaned down until his mouth brushed hers. "How about you leave with me and I find you a better place to live?"

Mr. Williams leapt out of his chair. "No please! Leave her alone!"

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Fred roughly shoved the girl's face away and came towards Mr. Williams. "Then tell me, how many of you were in this little trip to California plot?"

"J-just me." Mr. Williams stammered. "I-I-I sent the boys to get the passes, they had nothing to do with it. The passes were just for me I swear."

Fred nodded and looked at Mr. Williams for a long moment before swinging his bat and striking him hard in the face, knocking him out of his chair. Martha screamed, but Mr. Williams could hardly hear her because the bat came down on his side and his ribs cracked.

"That was for lying." Fred said calmly. "If you were the only one involved, then why did you try to get three passes?"

Mr. Williams tried to choke out a reply, but Fred kicked him hard in the stomach. The bat swung down several more times until darkness and numbness began to slowly take over.

Fred continued to beat Mr. Williams long until the body no longer jerked with each impact. Martha was weeping loudly, but made no move towards her husband. Fred sighed and wiped a splatter of blood off his cheek.

"I hope no one else is going to try and lie to me." He said, wiping his bat off on the worn leather chair. "Now I'm going to ask thing again, who else was involved?"

"I-I was." Marcus piped up, his throat thick with sobs.

"M-me too." Arin said and Kevin nodded.

Fred slowly came towards them, tapping his bat on the ground. "So you three admit to attempting treason?"

The two thugs came back into the living room, eating some of the food from the kitchen. The three of them waited the young boys' answer. The children looked towards the adults but only got fearful looks in return. Tears raced down all three of the boys' faces but they nodded.

"Honest, I like that." Fred nodded at the two men. "Take them away."

"Noooo!" Martha wailed and sank to her knees.

The two older men grabbed the three children and began to drag them out of the house. Fred began to follow them out until the fifteen year old daughter grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Please don't take them!" She begged, clinging on to him. "If-if you spare them I-I'll give you anything you want! Please!"

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

The girl lowered her head and nodded. Fred chuckled and turned towards one of the men. "Hey Butch, you still looking for a new girl?"

"You kidding me?" Butch smirked. "I had to send the last one back because she nearly died on me. I'm always looking for a new girl."

"Then take her." Fred laughed and shoved the girl towards him. "I definitely don't need anymore."

The girl began crying, but obediently went towards Butch.

"Y-you'll let my brother go now right?" She sobbed, looking at Fred for confirmation.

But Fred laughed and shook his head. "I never gave my word."

"Noooo!"

The girl tried to run, but Butch merely picked her up and the two men carried all four of them away. Fred ignored the wailing behind him and followed them out. The two men headed into the transport bus to take away the new prisoners while Fred walked back to the place. He whistled as he walked. Normally he wouldn't concern himself with something as stupid as illegal passes, but it cured his afternoon boredom.

Once he reached headquarters he headed upstairs near the top floor and went straight to his rooms. He immediately flopped onto his double king sized bed big enough for three. A few minutes later one of his personal slaves scurried into the room.

"I-I-I didn't hear you come in sir." He said nervously. "Would you like me to fetch you anything?"

"Just food." Fred said shortly. "Tell the kitchen to fix me a burger or something."

"And some drinks." Another voice cut in.

Fred groaned inwardly and sat up, seeing Sam elbow the slave aside and coming into the room. Sam smiled at him, wiping the grease from his hand with a rag.

"Hey," he said coming to sit on the bed. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you're locked up in your lab all day." Fred mumbled. "What's the big secret you're working on anyway?"

"Classified." Sam gave a sharp look towards the slave. "You're dismissed. Get out."

"And don't forget my food!" Fred called after him.

Once the slave was gone Sam turned towards him with a friendly and open smile. "So what'd you do today?"

"Patrol, gambling, bust up some illegal stuff. The usual." Fred shrugged. "Kind of boring."

"You know," Sam slid closer to him. "Joe's been locked in his study all day. Seems pretty irritated."

"He's always irritated. What else is new?"

"You think those rumors are true?" Sam leaned forward excitedly. "The underground might be getting ready to attack again."

"You don't say," Fred began to smile as well. "Great, I've been dying for a real fight."

"And I've been dying to test out some new guns." Sam's smile became vicious. "I wonder how desperate they'd be to get their hands on some decent shields."

Fred's expression became wary. "You know if you keep playing double games like that, Joe's gonna find out and kill you."

"Pfft. I doubt he's smart enough to catch on." Sam rolled his eyes. "Besides, his mind is on other things right now."

There was a timid knock and they looked up to see a young lady in revealing slave clothes standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Fred asked impatiently.

"The Warp Wizard is looking for you." She whispered. "He says to come immediately."

* * *

Joe sat in his study, flipping through The Book. It glowed a dark green. He took a long drag off his cigarette just as there was a knock on his door.

"What?" He growled.

"Fred and Sam are here." A timid voice responded.

Joe closed the Book and stood, going into the next room. Fred and Sam were waiting for him.

"Did you take care of the problem?" Joe asked Fred.

"Three stupid kids and the sister tried to offer herself to get them off the hook." Fred shrugged. "I think I killed the dad, but it's no big deal."

Joe gave a brief nod then turned to Sam. "And you?"

"Everything is going as scheduled." Sam adjusted his glasses nervously. "Although I might need some more labor soon. Two of the men died on me yesterday. And I might need more supplies. Maybe a raid would help?"

"Take Fred with you and you can do whatever you want." Joe flicked his cigarette ashes on the floor. "Anything else you two need to bother me with?"

Sam's smiled tightened a little. "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Then get out. I'm busy." Joe turned and headed back to his study. "And tell them to send a girl up in case I get bored later on."

Fred saw Sam's fist tightened ever so slightly. "I don't remember becoming one of your servants."

Joe froze then suddenly part of the tile floor exploded in a green flash next to Sam's feet. He squeaked in terror and jumped behind Fred. Joe turned and gave them a cold smile.

"Remember now?"


End file.
